rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Levialle Magosangre
General Name: Levialle Magosangre Nicknames: "The Orange Lily Killer", "The Blood Magician", "Levi" Age: +500 years (appears 19 - early 20ish) D.O.B: Sometime during the 14th Century Race: French (Human) - Arrancar (currently) Gender: Male Blood Type: ??? Marital Status: Why the fuck would an Arrancar be married? -_- Appearance Height: 6'1 Weight: 175 lbs Hair: Black Eyes: Slate Skin: Porcelain Body type: Lithe Levialle is a fairly tall, lithe young man who stands at 6’1 and weighs 175 lbs. He has porcelain skin and has short black hair that is parted down the middle. His estigma is a cross-shaped tattoo that lies in the center of his forehead and his mask fragment is a thin piece of bone that lies on his nose, his hollow hole is positioned right at the center of his ribcage. Since he loves to go into the human world, Levialle is usually seen wearing clothes that mimic the humans or wearing a few outfits of his own that resemble what he wore when he was alive. He has a number "1" on his left pectoral to signify himself as the person who founded the Troupe. Personality Levi just loves to play around, since he was magician/jester when he was alive, he has a tendency to make a joke out of things...even murder. For the most part he seems like a completely careless person who doesn’t care about consequences, but that’s not to say that he’s a fool. Under this facade, Levi is a crafty and sneaky individual...always doing what he can to get by and get someone else in trouble. Despite his playful nature, Levi is rumored to have a really nasty temper in very rare occasions. The only other person he remotely and truly even cares about is his assistant, Isabella...his hidden temper will come if he feels that she's in serious danger. He’s a talented liar and loves playing with the emotions of others. He loves breaking rules and doing whatever he wants but when it comes to his survival, he’ll do whatever to satisfy that need first...even if it means feigning cowardice. In short, he’s a true agent of chaos. Likes * Showing people his tricks * Causing havoc * "Creative Murders" * Impressing Isabella Dislikes * People who can't take a joke * Chain of Command * Boring people * Being played for a fool * People who don't "applaud" at his shows Personality Weaknesses Levialle is slightly arrogant, sadistic, and impatient. He will only play the waiting game when he’s hunting a target, other than that Levialle is not the type of person you want to keep waiting for long or else he gets ugly. History Human Life Growing up as a poor human in 14th century, Levialle St. Pierre was the son of two servants that served in the castle of the Frenchland’s King Charles VI. As a child, he mostly spent his time doing menial labor in the castle or running around with a group of kids that later grew up to become a group of bandits and thieves. Eventually, his parents caught on to his act and they tried to find a way for him to better spend his time, the main reason being that they didn’t want him to end up getting his head chopped off at the executioner’s stand and they themselves would be kicked out for allowing their son to grow up such a way. So, they introduced him to the castle’s jester and he agreed to helping them have Levialle grow up in a way in which he could be useful to the King. Levialle of course initially detested but eventually gave into the idea seeing that he had no choice. Despite the distaste for his new “job” and position, Levialle kept it because not only did it pay good but he started to develop a liking towards magic and illusions...he even had a natural talent for it. In fact, he became so good that he even surpassed the court magician at his own job. He soon began to go around the kingdom and perform at taverns for extra money, earning him the nickname “The Jackal” as he used to wear a mask that resembled one as he did his shows. Eventually, Levialle began to grow addicted to the fame and money it brought in for him. During this time, Levialle soon met up again with those friends that grew up that grew up to become bandits/thieves. Upon meeting with them, Levialle thought that this would be a good opportunity to learn their ways and train with them outside of being the court jester...once he found out he could combine certain fighting skills with magic and tricks of a Juggler, this led Levialle down a much darker path than he expected himself to go through. Having acquired this newfound “power”, Levialle started to adopt another role for not only his King but for his own amusement as well. Telling King Charles about his newly acquired skills, Levialle offered his services as King’s secret personal bodyguard. During that time, Levialle was paid handsomely for not just only because of his entertainment but for also taking care of nuisances behind the scenes. Levialle himself enjoyed the job, he had no qualms about killing others and he loved to get creative. At this time of his life, Levialle soon met the King’s 14 year old daughter...that was when he was reassigned to be her personal protector. Though he was initially indifferent about her at first and found her annoying, Levialle soon began to develop personal feelings towards her and even began to fall for her. Their relationship was secret as the kingdom would’ve been in a uproar if they found out the Jester was secretly courting the King’s daughter. Their secret romance was quite an enjoyable time until one day, Levialle saw something that happened that led to a brutal disaster for the French monarchy. While creeping around the Kingdom’s castle one night one his way to see the King’s daughter once more, Levialle heard muffled screams coming from her bedroom. Upon peeking in the room to see what was going on, Levialle was horrified to see the King raping his own daughter. Despite him being enraged, Levialle had to contain his fury and leave the scene before he did something he was going to regret...but he wouldn’t forget it, that man would pay for that crime in the morning. When the next day came, Levialle went to go see the King in afternoon with a smile on his face. As the King welcomed him into the throne room, Levialle requested that they have dinner together later on that day to celebrate his rule...of course the King accepted, not questioning Leviall’s motives at all. When dinner time came, Levialle had prepared a private meal for his King and requested that happened in night so that they could enjoy the moonlight (the real reason being because that was when the King’s daughter was fast asleep). When the King showed up, Levialle kept up this act until the King took his seat. In that moment, Leviallae grabbed King Charles from behind by his mouth and slit his throat with one of his Kris knives...then proceeding to stab him repeatedly for an exact 100 times. As he finished, Levialle proceed to sever his head from the rest of his body. The next day, the scream of the Queen awoke the the entire castle as when the castle guards and the others arrived to the throne room. They were shocked to see Levialle sitting in the throne with the King’s decomposing head in his lap. Levialle was just sitting there with a smile on his face as he knew that there was no way he could escape his situation nor did he care, he got his revenge and that was all that mattered. Standing up from the throne and before the guards rushed towards him to kill him, Levialle simply raised his hands as he let himself get apprehended. However this would prove to be his mistake as Levialle wasn’t killed immediately. As his punishment, the Queen had ordered him to be hung in a room in the castle’s dungeon that had a huge skylight and a large flowerbed or orange lilies, nude with many tiny hooks piercing the flesh of almost his entire body minus his neck and head. He was sentenced to hang there for three months, his blood slowly dripping on the flowerbed. After the punishment expired, he was supposed to be excommunicated from the Kingdom. While in the dungeon the only person that visited him was the Princess, after she had begged permission from the Queen to see Levialle and tend to him. During that time while he was hanging, Levialle’s suffering was lessened as he spoke with the Princess everyday. The two of them sharing their feelings with each other as she would come down to feed him and such. After almost a month passed, Levialle’s body had grown extremely weak from blood loss and his nerves had became dull making the pain a lot less noticeable. By then he had asked the Princess to remove the hooks in his back, telling her that they didn’t hurt anymore. After she did so, she sat in the flowerbed with Levialle comforting him until he died in her arms. As a Hollow e_e As an Arrancar Levialle became an arrancar out of curiosity. After killing a small group of arrancars, the reason being that they didn’t answer his question the first time, one of them told him how right before he killed them. Once he tore off his mask, Levialle leapt around in excitement as he saw his new form and almost thought he was completely human again until he saw the mark on his forehead as well as the strip of bone he couldn’t tear off his nose. Realizing he had a zanpakuto now and new powers, Levialle’s head was blooming with ideas on how he could have fun. As a new arrancar who had the freedom to do whatever he want, Levialle started out his “new life” full of reckless behavior and chaotic activities. He had done this for a little over two years until he had to start laying low to keep shinigami pressure off his back, by then he had figured out the shinigamis’ patterns. One day during this time, Levialle was walking through Hueco Mundo idly playing with one of his knives until he saw a masked female arrancar walking off in the distance covered in blood...he could tell that it wasn’t her’s as she was walking so casually, literally skipping. Already interested by this woman, Levialle approached her from behind greeting her with a cheerful “Hello!”...only to be greeted back by her stabbing him in his gut with her tanto, giggling to herself. Falling back in shock, Levialle just sat there and looked at his bloody hand as Isabella gleefully said “Hello” in return, moving her mask up over her head as she stood over him, ready to stab him again. Levialle hardly felt the first one since being tortured as a human made him resilient to pain and a masochist. Chuckling to himself then looking up at her, Levialle just smiled pleasantly as he asked her if he scared her. The woman then explains that she was just so excited to meet someone else. Laughing at her odd enthusiasm, Levialle then removed his head bandages from around his forehead to wrap his wound. He then told Isabella how he was a magician and that he wanted to show her one of his tricks, it was then he found out that she was blind. He then changed his offer into saying that he wanted her to be his assistant and that he was going to show her a world full of fun that they could have together. Having agreed to this, from that point on they’ve spent their time together showing the world their “kindness” and their “magic”. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also if you are able to use Cero. Zanpakutō Amor y Odio are two Kris knives that Levi keeps at his sides at all times with the imprint of two intertwined snakes on it. These knives are reminiscent of the ones he used to juggle when he was alive. These are his go-to weapons and he uses them frequently in fights, often throwing them and spinning them. Using his Replication ability with these knives makes him an incredibly dangerous person to engage with in close encounters. He's even able to wield three blades in each hand like deadly claws and fight with them with an amount of skill that no one alive can ever hope to achieve. He picked up this type of knife play from his time as a jester/magician when he was alive. Release command: ''"Now, for my next trick! Amor y Odio!"'' With this ability, Levi can replicate and create many copies of small objects, most notably his zanpakuto. He can also levitate and do whatever he pleases with the copies as this ability is the base of most of his tricks. Even doing flashy tricks such as having them orbit around him and firing them off one by one like a automatic gun. The larger the item he replicates, the more energy he needs to replicate it. 'Resurreccion (Locked):' In order to go into his Resurreccion, Levialle must say his zanpakuto's name and slit his throat with both of his Kris Knives. Instead of blood, his light blue reiatsu then pours out of his neck as his eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls to his knees. His pouring reiatsu then pools underneath him in a perfect circle then shooting upward into a brilliant pillar of reiatsu. In his Resurreccion, Levialle takes the form of the mythical Anubis. A jackal headed mask of bone forms on his face as the rest of his body is transformed to take the shape of the Egyptian God. Underneath the fur is a hard exoskeleton that covers his body, given him the appearance that he is completely unprotected. In this form, Levialle doesn't go under any personality changes except that he's more crafty and his senses are heightened. If anything, he becomes more relaxed as he's prone to talk more and play with his opponents. In this form, his Kris Knives become two lances: a short one and a long one. Levialle can make these lances appear and disappear at will and he often dual wields them. These lances are also capable of having their ends connected to give Levialle incredible range options in combat. In this form, he is truly a force to be reckoned with. With this ability, Levi can shoot a magic wire from anywhere on his hand or fingers that he can connect to any object or person (note: This wire is STRONG). When connected to a person, this wire is painless and the victim can't feel it on them but they can see it (very difficult to see to the naked eye). The wire itself does no damage and can be disconnected by Levi at anytime or can be disconnected by the victim if they use an advanced cutting technique (normal slashes won't break it) When connected to an object, he can then swing that object in his opponent's direction or he can connect it to a surface to pull himself somewhere like Spider-Man. He can even attach the wire to the ends of his lances and hurl them at his opponent like a harpoon. This also helps as he can keep track of his opponent with the wire and he can prevent them from running away as long as they're attached or he can yank them around as he pleases. Daimondflesh allows Levi to to cover parts of his body in a thin but very hard, clear and "sparkly" membrane that acts as even further reinforcement his hierro. When used on his arms and legs, the hardness of Diamondflesh allows Levi to use his arms and legs as substitute weapons should he end up disarmed. He can cover up parts of his body but he cannot completely cover his body at all. 'Rei Abilities:' Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes The way Levialle behaves is very unpredictable. He's usually positive and friendly in nature but majority of the time, his emotions aren't real so it's very difficult to tell who he exactly is. The only two people he ever gets serious with is Isabella and Lance, and those are rare occasions. He will often act like a innocent child and has a seemingly permanent smile on his face, kinda like our beloved Gin Ichimaru. OC Relationships Trivia * Levialle's FC is Chrollo Lucilfer from HunterxHunter * Levialle's personal theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZcbsQyfHus * His Resurreccion's fighting style is similar to Lancer's from Fate/Zero Quotes Coming to a theater near you! Out of Character Info Rper: Marth Skype: KingMarth7 Reddit: /u/xBleachKill3rx Timezone: Midwest U.S., Chicago RP Details: * I do NOT reply to one-liners * I prefer not to receive half-assed replies * In RP fights I use soft stats, NOT hard * If you're in a thread with me, I'd prefer that you don't flake after one or two replies (a good way to get me to never RP with you again) * If you have a question, please shoot me a message on Skype or send me a Reddit PM Gallery Category:Las Noches Category:Arrancar